We've Got Style
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: An epilogue to the episode "She's Got Style" from the 2015 series. When the truth comes out about Marina's deceit, Brittany reveals that deeply buried heart of gold of hers to express how important her sisterly bonds are.


_**A/N:**_ This is my very first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic. It takes place in the 2015 Nickelodeon series, which I highly recommend ( _Jeanette Enchanted_ is my favorite episode). The writing, animation, and jokes are all perfect for a more modern take on these classic characters. Anyway, this fanfic serves as an epilogue to the episode "She's Got Style."

Also, as a quick treat, here's a list of the chipmunks paired with the Element of Harmony:

 **Honesty:** Simon

 **Kindness:** Jeanette

 **Generosity:** Eleanor

 **Laughter:** Alvin

 **Loyalty:** Theodore

 **Magic:** Brittany

Now, on with the fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

 **We've Got Style**

"It's not THAT funny, Alvin!" Brittany shouted as the chipmunk in crimson and gold nearly busted his gut laughing at the image on Jeanette's smartphone. The Chipette in pink was fleeing for he life as a bird flapped around her pinecone decorated hat and Tootsie-Bella followed in hot pursuit of the bird.

All six chipmunks were gathered together beneath the Chipette's tree-house after the wild altercation Brittany had with the local wildlife, which Jeanette managed to capture on digital film. Brittany wasn't the only one to give Alvin a look of long-suffering as his laughter continued.

"You're right, Brittany. It's even _FUNNIER_!" Alvin shouted out as he continued to laugh himself breathless.

Simon reached out and covered his second youngest brother's mouth and said dryly, "Alright, Alvin, that's enough."

Jeanette slipped her smartphone into her pocket and sighed, "You know, that was a really nice hat, Britt. It really is too bad it got ruined during all the chaos."

Pacified by the sound of Alvin no longer laughing, Brittany relaxed and regained her composure enough to reply smoothly, "Oh, no big deal. I can always whip up another one, or something even better. You know me."

Jeanette nodded, and looked away bashfully as she said, "Yeah, I sure do. You do know more about fashion that I do. You were right to say that I was just a one-hit wonder with the clothespin."

Brittany suddenly appeared to be caught off guard, "Wait. . . what? When did I say that?"

Jeanette turned to her sister and said, "That's what you told Marina, right? The day she visited the class."

Brittany stared off into the distance as if in a daze.

"Uh, Britt?" Eleanor said, looking slightly unnerved by Brittany's sudden uncharacteristic silence.

Brittany ignored Eleanor, looked Jeanette right in the eye, and asked, "Okay. Did you go to Marina and say, 'Brittany doesn't stand a chance of winning,' and then Marina was like, 'Nooooo,' and you were all, 'Yeah,' a-a-and stuff like that?"

Jeanette, taken aback by Brittany's uneasiness and stammering, replied, "Um, no, that never happened."

Brittany expression moved from one of shock to one of intense anger. "I-I-I-I don't believe it!" Brittany shouted suddenly, throwing her arms into the air and tossing her hair back in fury, "She lied to us!"

"Who?" Eleanor and Theodore asked in confusion.

"MARINA!" Brittany screamed, causing everyone else present to jump in shock, "How _dare_ she! How dare she do this to Brittany! How did she expect to get away with deceiving Brittany!"

Alvin pushed Simon's hand off of his mouth and said, "Is she seriously talking in the first person? Who does that!?"

"And to think! I- er- _Brittany_ idolized that-that-that _witch!_ " Brittany shouted as she began pacing around in a circle, her rage evident in her voice, "Brittany followed her every move, held her up as the prime example to the best fashion, looked up to her as the ultimate authority of all fashion, _practically_ _begged her for her autograph!_ And then she does _this_ to Brittany!"

Jeanette slowly approached her sister and patted her on the shoulder. "Calm down, Britt. It's no big deal-."

"No big deal!?" Brittany repeated in shock, "She lied to both of us, Jeanette! And I don't even know what possible reason she could've had for doing that!"

"Umm. . . maybe to get us to make some really good fashion?" Jeanette offered.

"Who cares about fashion!?" Brittany exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her in silence.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Eleanor said finally.

Brittany face palmed and said, "Okay, okay, wrong choice of words, that didn't come out right. . ."

Brittany held her hands out in front of her and took a deep breath. "What I mean is, even I know where to draw the line. I'd do lots of things to get new inspiration for fashion, but I would _never_ do at the expense of my family! I hate it when we fight! Why shouldn't I get mad when I find out that Marina tore us apart!"

"Like that gift bag!" Alvin chimed in.

Simon groaned and said, "Alvin, will you _please_ forget about that gift bag!"

"How can I? It tore us apart, and it wasn't even as good as I expected! All that work, trying to sabotage you, throwing that pool party, all for nothing!" Alvin said.

"He-he just never stops, I don't believe it," Simon muttered to himself in disbelief.

Jeanette tore her gaze from the bickering brothers and focused her attention back on Brittany. "But, you were mad at me because of the clothespin, weren't you?"

Brittany did a double take and said, "No. Well, okay, I was frustrated, but not at you! I was actually worried about you. I really thought people were gonna bully you over that clothespin, and I didn't want to see you suffer."

Jeanette adjusted her glasses nervously, and found herself unable to look her sister in the eye. Feeling a bit of shame, she asked, "But what about when everyone liked it and started wearing clothespins in their hair? Weren't you . . . jealous . . . ?"

". . . . . . a little," Brittany begrudgingly admitted.

Jeanette hung her head sadly, but Brittany quickly lifted up her a chin and smiled warmly at her.

"Aw, come on, Jeanette. Who wouldn't be jealous of you? You started a fad overnight that everyone fell in love with, and even attracted the attention of one of the greatest fashion designers who ever lived!" Brittany turned away briefly and muttered darkly, " _Who is now number one in my hate list. . ."_

Eleanor's eyes went wide and she asked, "You have a hate list?"

"Not important," Brittany said quickly, then she went back to smiling at Jeanette and said, "The point is that you actually proved me wrong. You showed me that maybe I don't know _everything_ about fashion. . ." Brittany quickly straightened up and said authoritatively, "I still know a _lot_ about fashion. Style is in my blood. From the day I was born on to eternity. Forever and ever. When it comes to color, shade, fabric, material, anything. I can tell what's gonna be hot and what's gonna-."

"We get it!" Alvin shouted.

Brittany shot Alvin a nasty look, but sighed and said, "Fine." She directed her attention back at Jeanette again, who was still looking at Brittany with a look of someone who was a little lost, yet amazed at where she was.

"Jeanette," Brittany began, looking as if she were having trouble finding the right words, "No hat or outfit or accessory is worth more than _us._ I couldn't let you go out there with that awful hat. And, well, just know that I'm not gonna stop looking out for you, no matter what."

Jeanette shut her eyes as she felt the pressure build within them. Unable to hold back her tears and emotions, she leaned over and hugged her sister with everything she had. Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around her sister and returned her hug.

"Group hug!" Eleanor shouted, and she joined in as well.

"Oh, me too, please!" Theodore said with a smile as he ran up and joined the hug.

Simon just chuckled nervously as he joined in too.

. . . . . . .

"What? You looking at me? Seriously? I'm not gonna be all sappy and-"

 ** _"ALVINNN!"_**

"O-kay. . . make room. . ."

 **The End**


End file.
